


Prom Night

by MisterNevermore



Series: DMMd High School Teacher AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, American-style High School, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterNevermore/pseuds/MisterNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MinKou-centric high school teacher AU fic.</p>
<p>(More detailed summary to come.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dicksquad are all teachers at the same high school. This fic's current title is a little deceptive, it is not centered around prom (though prom will happen), so I'm sorry to disappoint. Aside from that, this is the first fanfic I've started in several years, and I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is pretty tame. General comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated, if you are willing to take a moment to give any.

     School started on a brisk autumn morning. The fresh, clean air had a bit of a bite at five-thirty, and Koujaku was enjoying himself thoroughly. He pulled on his favorite deep red sweater, a pair of black slacks, and some moderately nice shoes before migrating to the bathroom to pull his hair back and expertly cover up the tattoo on the right side of his face with a bit of makeup. That part was always a pain, but he would not show up to work with all that ink visible, seeing as how that could cost him his job. He had worked too hard to be fired on a technicality. At six o'clock, the man grabbed his briefcase and laptop case and left his apartment. He got into his offensively red sedan and drove to Midorijima High School. Outside the building, he stood idle for a few minutes, breathing in the autumn air a bit more before he would have to go and spend most of his day indoors. His classroom was the first place he went afterward. He silently congratulated himself on having made lesson plans the day before, rather than procrastinating and winding up rushing to put something together before classes began. The black briefcase went beneath his desk and the laptop was set on top. Koujaku looked around. Naturally, the classroom walls were bare and empty, aside from the whiteboards and the required world maps provided by the school. He could fix that at a later time. In the present, the man was more focused on hurrying to the teacher's lounge to greet his co-workers and have a cup of coffee (or three).

     Not everyone he wanted to see turned out to be in the teacher's lounge. He figured they must have been making preparations in their classrooms. Koujaku did find two people he wanted to see, and one he did not really care for. Seeing as the three were grouped together by the sofa, he figured he would have to act friendly for the time being. The dark-haired man approached the small group with a cordial smile and a wave.

 

     “Hey, Aoba. Mizuki. How’s it going?”

 

     Whatever conversation had been going on took a moment’s pause while Aoba and Mizuki welcomed Koujaku into the small circle. Koujaku chuckled lightly when the chatter picked up again, realizing his best friend had been bemoaning his duty to provide high school students their sexual education. That unit wouldn't even happen until the second semester, but that was not going to stop Aoba from complaining. Mizuki laughed along with Koujaku while they listened to the ranting. The blue-haired man promptly told them to shut up, because they were getting off much easier, teaching P.E. and History respectively. The circle's fourth member, Mink, remained relatively quiet, though he offered plenty of raised brows in reaction to Aoba's recounting of his previous sex ed lessons. Mink was the person Koujaku did not particularly want to see that morning, or any morning, actually. The large wood shop teacher grated on his nerves. Interestingly enough, Koujaku found that all of his friends tolerated Mink pretty well, even if the two of them did not mix. This made for plenty of awkward get-togethers, usually at Aoba's place, where the tattooed man would wind up becoming pitifully quiet to avoid interaction with Mink. Other times, the two men would end up arguing and fighting, which is when Aoba would get upset and kick them out. The four men kept chatting until about fifteen minutes before classes were set to begin, though Mink really didn't say much. When they parted ways, Koujaku was feeling energized and ready to enlighten the minds of his students.

 

=======

 

     Teaching was always somewhat boring on the first day or two of class, and Koujaku had forgotten that. On the first day of school, class mainly consisted of discussing the year's syllabus and making sure the students knew if they might need to bring any extra supplies. Following that, the content of the first unit was presented in greater detail so everyone knew what to expect the next day. This process was repeated each period, and Koujaku was grateful when lunch rolled around and he got to take a break. Quickly, he reorganized the materials on his desk and went back to the teacher's lounge. All of the co-workers he associated with would be there this time. Koujaku never really ate much for lunch at school. He usually only brought a small portion of whatever he had on hand and he was fine with just that. Sometimes the others saw how little he was eating and tried to share their lunches with him, and he would typically refuse everyone but Aoba. There was no refusing a Seragaki when they were trying to get you to eat. Or at least that was the impression Koujaku got from both Aoba and Aoba's grandmother, Tae. As expected, when the blue-haired man saw Koujaku sit down with his measly container of rice, he frowned, before adding more food to said container, not saying anything.

 

     “You know, you really don't _have_ to give me your lunch,” Koujaku said.

 

     “But I want to. You can't just have rice for lunch. It's not even a balanced meal,” Aoba replied.

 

     “Yeah, yeah. Fine, _'mom'_.”  

 

     The others began to arrive a moment later to join the two at the table they had snagged. Mizuki came alone, followed shortly by Ren, and then by Clear and some blonde guy who looked too young to be a teacher, but maybe he just had a baby face. At least he was dressed smartly. Clear was talking at the new guy excitedly, not that Clear didn't always sound excited. Mink came in a few minutes after everybody had taken their seats. Unfortunately for Koujaku, the only unoccupied chair was to his left, and of course, the large man would sit there. They would have to play nice again, since causing a scene at work would be unfavorable. At least there was something to distract Koujaku at that time.

 

     “Clear,” he asked, “who's this new guy? Aren't you gonna introduce him?”

 

     Clear looked up with his seemingly ever-present smile. “Oh! Yes. Everyone, this is Noiz. He's a new student teacher.”

 

     “For what subject?”

 

     “German,” Noiz answered.

 

     “Yeah, I noticed he hadn't been around before, and I was just getting to know him,” Clear said.

 

     “He's got a funny name,” Koujaku said. “What more do you need to know?”

 

     Clear frowned at that, and Koujaku could have sworn he heard Noiz mutter something like “bite me” under his breath. Perhaps the newest MHS staff member was too young to be a teacher after all. The history teacher snorted at that, chuckling quietly, but he didn't have much time to savor the moment, because naturally, Mink got right on his case.

 

     “You should leave the kid be, and lay off the hostility toward your co-workers, Red.”

 

     “Red” sent the larger man a frosty glare. Who did he think he was? Nobody was being “hostile” to anyone, and so what if Koujaku was picking fun at the newbie? A pinch of harmless  teasing was all that had happened.

 

     “Well, maybe you should go back to minding your own business instead of telling me what _I_ should do. And quit calling me 'Red',” Koujaku ordered.

 

     “Seeing as how you're insulting the new kid in front of everybody, I'd say this _is_ my business. You made it everyone's business. All I did was suggest you refrain from the childish behavior you're typically prone to.”

 

     Koujaku stood, crossing his arms, humorously akin to a mother fed-up with her child's antics. “Get off your high horse,” he hissed, “just because you walk around with a stick up your ass all the time doesn't mean the rest of us have to be so devoid of personality. I was joking around. You know that, and I'm sure _Noiz_ does too.”

 

     The table's other occupants had grown silent around the two bickering men, aside from the subject of their argument, who was currently snickering quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. Noiz honestly could not have asked for a more entertaining first day at work, having these two old men get so worked up over a shitty, offensive attempt at humor. An actual fight between them would be the only thing that could make the moment better. Disappointingly, no fist fight transpired between the two men that day, but Noiz would keep hoping to see one someday. As soon as “Red” took note of the young student teacher laughing at his ridiculousness, he sat back down with a huff. Mink reached into his laptop bag and pulled out a book to read. The remainder of the lunch period was relatively pleasant, with Aoba and Clear doing most of the talking, and Mink and Koujaku silently stewing in their mutual irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Sorry about the wait, and thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. This one is just a bit shorter, though I hope it won't disappoint. You can expect more sass in this chapter, and you can expect things to start picking up more in chapter three, which is already in the works. I plan to make updates more frequently in the near future.

     The remainder of the first week of school went by slowly. School was technically still just getting started, and naturally, the interest level of the teaching staff would rise as they got more opportunities to teach. During the first week they mainly busied themselves with scheduling, brightening up their classrooms, attempting to memorize the names of their students, and talking with each other about what they accomplished over the break. Koujaku had gotten to work on his room right away, and he had everything looking nice by Wednesday afternoon. He liked to think his classroom was one of the most well-decorated – filled with various cultural memorabilia and photographs from the few trips he'd taken over the years. Once he hung the last few items on the walls on Wednesday after school, he immediately went around gathering his usual group of co-worker friends (the ones who were still around) to show off his work. Even Mink was allowed to come see, and the large man was already rolling his eyes the moment he arrived at the classroom. At least, that was what Koujaku saw.

 

     Koujaku frowned. “What are you rolling your eyes for?”

 

     “You've overdecorated. This is a classroom, not your house,” Mink said.

 

     “Well excuse me for wanting to create an enjoyable learning environment for my students.”

 

     “Looks more like a _distracting_ learning environment.”

 

     “At least I'm _trying_ , What do _you_ do to try and make your students feel comfortable in class? Nothing. In fact, you probably scare them, if anything, especially with that perpetually gruff face of yours. Why are you a teacher, again?”

 

     Mink scowled, as if to emphasize Koujaku's words. He had lost this round.

 

     “Okay, get out. I don't even know why I'm still talking to you. You're uninvited from the room viewing,” the history teacher huffed.

 

     Mink turned and left quietly. The other staff present – Aoba, Ren, Sei, and Clear – watched him leave, varying degrees of annoyance crossing their faces. Then they were paying attention to Koujaku again, whose brows remained furrowed, but he continued on with presenting his classroom anyway. Afterward, everyone went to gather their belongings so they could finally go home for the evening. Being as fortunate as he was, Koujaku ran into Mink in the parking lot, quite literally. The raven-haired man fell right onto his butt in the middle of the pavement.

 

     “Shit,” he spat, “Why don't you look where you're walking?”

 

     Mink stared down at him. “I believe _you're_ the one who bumped into _me_ , Red. Maybe you shouldn't be so careless, and you wouldn't end up falling on your ass as much.”

 

     “Maybe I wouldn't have fallen on my ass if you weren't built like a damn wall. Though, with your personality, I guess that's a fitting form for you.”

 

     Mink scoffed and resumed walking to his car.

 

     “What's wrong? You don't have anything to say?” Koujaku called after him.

 

     The larger man glanced over his shoulder. “No, I just don't have the patience to deal with whining children when I have more important things to do.”

 

     Koujaku went home fuming that day, and he was incredibly lucky to have not been pulled over for speeding.

 

= = = = = = =

     Come the third week of school, actual lessons were underway, Noiz was settling into the group with surprising ease, and Aoba was already on Koujaku's case about trying to get along better with Mink. They had discussed the subject briefly after school on Monday. If Koujaku was honest with himself, he and the wood shop teacher _were_ already being even harsher to each other than usual, but that was not Koujaku's fault. Mink just had a way of making him so damn angry. He could tell the larger man looked down on him, figuratively speaking. He just didn't understand why, and like hell he was going to sit there and take that kind of treatment. And Aoba kept telling him that Mink didn't actually see the history teacher as lesser, just overly concerned with a lot of superficial things. The blue-haired man insisted Koujaku should simply prove that assumption wrong, and then somehow, Mink's opinion of him would magically change. What did Aoba know anyway? He was talking about the man who had insulted Koujaku ruthlessly since the day they met. Never mind that the dark-haired man had always hurled insults right back at him. _Alright_ , Koujaku thought. _Maybe Aoba has a bit of a point._ He was snickering a moment later – he wasn't going to stop. He didn't owe that oversized sack of shit a damn thing.

     Aoba's face was set in a deep frown when Koujaku turned around and explicitly disobeyed him during lunch a few days later.

 

     Everything had appeared to be fine until that day, when Koujaku asked Mink, “Why is somebody like you even allowed to be a teacher, anyway?”

 

     “ _Koujaku_ ,” Aoba warned, already too late.

 

     “Excuse me?” Mink asked, glancing up from his book.

 

     “You heard me, Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud,” Koujaku said.

 

     “I'm afraid I didn't. You'll have to do something about your mumbling problem.”

 

     “Alright, fine. I'll ask again since your poor old ears don't seem to be working,” the history teacher stated, before raising his voice to continue, “ _Why_ is somebody like _you_ even allowed to be a teacher?”

 

     “What exactly do you mean by 'somebody like me'?”

 

     Koujaku rolled his eyes. “Well, you're a smug asshole who seems to have a superiority complex. Also, there's your face. You probably scare your students shitless. Have you ever considered _not_ looking like you would wail on somebody just for looking at you wrong?”

 

     Everyone at the table had gone silent at that point. Aoba was looking downright mortified and Mink was either largely unaffected or livid – there was no way to tell by his expression alone. Luckily, nobody found out exactly how the wood shop teacher felt about the slight against him, as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Koujaku had to reluctantly admit he was relieved as he returned to his classroom.

 

= = = = = = =

     Mink wasn't actually angry. What his co-worker had said to him during break that afternoon may have been unnecessary, but Mink also knew there was at least some truth to the heated statements. And sitting in his living room that evening, the wood shop teacher was surprised to find Koujaku had been making a bit of sense for once, rather than simply saying whatever he could to add coal to the fire. Perhaps Mink had some flaws to own up to, and maybe he and Koujaku did have some issues to work over. How could they, though, when “Red” was such an irritating cretin most of the time? Mink picked up a book from the coffee table and started to read. He would reflect more in the morning. Allowing himself to over-think before bed would be no good.


End file.
